mohfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ideas on a new Fanon MoH Game...
Ideas include: Name i'm thinking that this game should be another Allied Assault game... Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Raiders Plot The player takes on the role of American OSS agent 1st.Lt.Alan Heath . He will have to go the hard way from battles in Africa to special missions in France and Germany. Characters: * 1st.Lt.Alan Heath (Playable) * Col.Stanley Hargrove * Cpt.Katie S. Hayes (Level Briefings) * 2nd.Lt.Mitch Klein (on Radio in all Levels) * 1st.Lt."Foxy" F. Wilkinson * Vaklinski (Polish) * L.J. Kowalski (Polish) * Jacek Brzezowski (Polish) * Cpt.Lister C. Hill (African-American) (Shot-down pilot) * A.J.Willis * Alex T. Carlson * James Thomas * Jack S. Stone * Noah Morrison * Cpl.Russell O. Nickels (Canadian) * L/Cpl.Kershaw (Canadian) * L/Cpl.Gillis (Canadian) * M.D. Thornton (British) * 'Twin Agents': ** Ralph Morrow ** Rita Morrow * Jackson Turner * Patrick Reilly * Kevin Castillo * Dennis Rowley * Cpl.Christopher Holden (Tank Crew) * T/5.Oliver Harper (Tank Crew) * T/5.Andrew Boyd (Tank Crew) * Dusty Pool (M18 gunner) * Anthony Harris (M18 Loader) * Stanley Pek (Canadian) * John Kane (American pilot) * Joe Hunter (British sniper) * Maj.Tuckfield (British) Mission: * Day Africa-Lt.Alan Heath is involved in Operation Torch. He will have to stop the tank division, as well as capture the airfield. * Sea Eagle (a reference to the work of the same name by James Aldridge)-despite the fact that it is not profitable for the Americans to arrange a landing in Greece, American agent 1st.Lt.Alan Heath is assigned to perform a special mission on the Greek island for some time before the landing of British troops on it. These events occur during the Dodecanese operation. * Yugoslavia-Lt.Alan Heath must destroy the dam in Yugoslavia, in order to flood the bridge and do not let the tanks get to the Yugoslav partisans. * Sword Beach - Lt.Alan Heath took part in the landing on Sword Beach,helping the British take it,then goes to help the Canadians,& later the French Marquis. * Bocage Dusk * Gdansk * Rostock Weapons/Items: * Chobert M1917 American: * M1 Garand * M1 Carbine * Springfield M1903 (Scoped) * M1A1 Thompson * M3 Grease Gun (with & without Suppressor) * B.A.R. M1918 Canadian: * Ross Rifle 3 British: * Sten Mk. 2S (Suppressed) * Sten Mk.5 * Lee-Enfield No.4 Mk.1 (T) (Scoped) * DeLisle Carbine * Bren LMG Polish Weapons: * Kbsp wz. 1938M (Scoped) * Mors wz. 39 * Bechowiec-1 * Blyskawica * Choroszmanov submachine gun * rkm Browning wz. 1928 * Ckm wz. 30 * Kb ppanc wz. 35 (anit-tank weapon) French * SACM M1935 * MAS 36 * Lebel 1886/M93 With APX MLE 1921 (Scoped) * MAS 38 * Gnome ET Rhone R-5 (Wooden Fore-Grip) * Chatellerault * Hotchkiss M1914 Yugoslavia (unused only) * Serbian Mauser M1924 (Rifle) * ZB26 (Machine Gun) * German * MG 131 (mounted) * Oerlikon (mounted) (German application) * MP-3008 * FG42 (Scoped) * Walther PPK * Panzerfaust 30 (with 95mm warhead) * Model 39 Eihandgranate * Kar98K (Scoped) * Gewehr 43 (Scoped) * MP40 * MP28 * STG44 * German Hands Only: ** Kar98k ** Gewehr 43 Sidearms: * FP-45 Liberator * Browning Hi-Power (Yugoslavia only) * Colt .45 * Welrod * FB Vis (Polish) * Luger P08 (Suppressed only) Grenades: * Mk. V CN Gas Grenades * Mk.2 Frag Grenades * M18 Smoke Grenade (Red Smoke) * Mills Bombs * No.79 Mk.1 Smoke Grenades (British) * Grenade OF (HE Grenade) (French) * Grenade Fumigene MLE (Smoke Grenade) (French) * Fragmentation Grenade wz. 1933 (Polish) * Concussion Grenade wz. 1933 (Polish) * wz. S Smoke Grenade (Purple Smoke) (Polish) * Nebelkerze 39B Smoke Grenade (Green Grenade) (German) Others: * No.2 Portable Flamethrower/"Lifebuoy" * M2 Flamethrower * Zielinski Flamethrower (Polish) * Winchester M12 Shotgun i guess that's all the ideas i got,your turn Baker24,add in any ideas you want... Vehicles Enemy: * Panzer IV ausf F2 * Tiger I * Tiger II (turret Porshe) * Nashorn (only one mission) * R35 (German application) (only one mission) * Somua S35 (German application) (only one mission) * Bf. 109 * Bf. 110 * Ju-87 Used: * M4A3 Sherman * M18 * P-51 * M8 armored car Multiplayer Characters: * Batman * Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger * Rommel * Indiana Jones * Captain America * Wonder Woman Maps: *